


An Odd Arrangement

by Tenebrosa



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating, Gameplay Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: Joseph's not nearly as bothered by his wife's late night escapades as he should be. Then again, he's got good reason to be okay with her gone from the house.





	An Odd Arrangement

“Your wife’s at the bar again.”

Joseph doesn’t startle at the raspy voice that comes from the dark corner of the kitchen. He’s too used to it now. But his shoulders do crawl up around his ears as he carefully finishes packing the lunches for tomorrow and slots them into their place in the fridge. Closing the door, he allows himself a moment to exhale quietly, composing himself before he turns.

“Robert. What a welcome surprise. Please, sit--can I get you something to drink?”

Robert huffs at him and doesn’t answer, but he drags a chair out with his foot and collapses down into it. He’s got another new scuff on his cheek, either from hunting something or from a bar fight--Joseph’s never really sure. And he doesn’t ask.

“Don’t understand why you just let it happen. Or do they teach you how to be a doormat in minister school?”

“She’s...working through some things.” Joseph’s careful with his words, mouth shaping the admission he tries his best to keep hidden. “She’s already told me I can’t help her. So I’m...happy to know she’s finding some way to cope with what’s going on.”

Robert snorts, fingers tapping out an idle rhythm on the table.

“Oh yeah, fucking random strangers in a bar is a hell of a coping method.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”

Robert glares at him, stopping all his movements for a second, before a grin slides into place. It’s not a cheerful grin, it’s a bit too dark at the edges for that. His eyes too sharp, he pushes himself to standing and advances, backing Joseph against the fridge. He doesn’t feel threatened, not even when Robert’s palms press flat next to his shoulders, keeping the eye contact.

They’ve done this too many times for Joseph to flinch and back down like he used to.

“Come on now, bible boy.” Robert leans in further, nosing up his throat, the smell of whiskey and leather clinging to him. “We both know damn well the only person I’m currently fucking is _you_.”

Joseph’s breath catches in his throat, trapped there when Robert catches the lobe of his ear between his teeth. He reaches up, reaches out, fists the shirt Robert’s wearing underneath that forsaken jacket in sweat-slick palms. 

“Th-the kids--”  
“Are in bed, sound asleep.” Robert steps in closer, their bodies aligning neatly, one thigh shoved between Joseph’s legs to keep them open. “Just like every other good little kid on the block. That excuse hasn’t ever worked before. Why would it work now?”

Joseph’s eyes drift shut as Robert licks a path back down his throat, careful not to leave marks. Mary isn’t...she isn’t careful. But he needs to be. _Someone_ needs to be. His cock is thickening behind his zipper, insistent and needy, and Joseph moans when Robert rocks into him. Instantly he snaps a hand free, pressing it to his mouth, trying desperately to stifle anything else.

Robert scowls at him when he draws back and Joseph’s nearly ready to ask him what his problem is _now_ , when he’s suddenly sinking down. Down onto his knees, hands fumbling with his belt, pressing almost teasing kisses to the bulge there. 

“W-What--”

“Shut up.” Robert snaps at him, a harsh whisper, and Joseph obediently presses his hand back to his lips.

He frees his cock with familiar movements--lord above, how many times is this now? How many times have they done this exact same thing? Joseph closes his eyes, waiting, and isn’t shocked when a wet tongue licks a stripe up the bottom of his cock. He does jolt a bit, though, when Robert shoves his hand inside the tangle of fabric between his thighs to cup his balls in one big hand.

“I don’t think you’re helping her at all, y’know?” Robert murmurs between lazy licks over the length of his cock, practically drooling all over it. 

Sloppy. Always so sloppy and filthy.

“I’m--”

“You’re letting her go out and do whatever she pleases. Because then she’s not here and I am.” Robert smirks up, a surprising feat given that he’s wrapped his mouth neatly around the head of Joseph’s cock. 

“Y-You come over--ah--you come over when she’s here too.” Joseph points out breathlessly.

Robert snorts, sinking down deep on his cock, nose brushing the neat trim of his pubic hair, swallowing around the length. Joseph is thankful for the hand, it muffles his yelp and following moan when Robert drags off with a slurp. 

“Yeah, but I don’t do _this_ when she’s here. You let her go out because then I can come over and suck you off. Goody two-shoes dirty little secret come to life in his picture perfect fucking kitchen.” Robert slides his hand along the length, slick with spit, as Joseph’s thighs start to twitch. “You don’t give a shit what she’s out there doing because you’re too concerned with what you’re doing _here_.”

“I--I care about--” His words are lost when Robert swallows him down once more, throat a wet vice around the head. 

He’s close already. The words, the sight of Robert on his knees, the _shame_ in knowing that there’s truth to the vitriol the man is spitting out around slurping sucks of his cock.

“Eventually, I’m not gonna be satisfied with this anymore.” Robert warns him, fist a quick blur, tongue rasping at the pre-come practically dripping from the tip. “Eventually I’m gonna come in and bend you over that counter and fuck you until you can’t see straight. Until you’re _begging_ Mary to leave so I can come and do it again.”

Joseph doesn't have time to warn him--not that Robert has ever seem to care before--before his orgasm is racing through his body. He bites into the meat of his hand, silencing his whines, and watches as Robert’s eyes blow wide for a second before he starts swallowing. He pulls back at the last moment, lets Joseph see the way the last spurt of come lances across his tongue before curling it and neatly swallowing that too. 

Joseph’s thighs barely support him once it’s over, gasping breaths dragged in once he drops his hand and sags back against the fridge. Robert climbs to his feet with an air of satisfaction around him, cock still thick under his jeans, and Joseph waves a hand at it weakly.

“Do you--would you like me to--”

“Shut up.” He orders again, tipping Joseph’s head up with rough movements to kiss him. 

He can taste himself, something bitter on Robert’s tongue that isn’t the whiskey lingering in the corners. Joseph whines into it, opening his mouth, hands scrambling at Robert’s clothes once more. 

He draws back before Joseph can truly get into it, rubbing one thumb against Joseph’s bottom lip almost tenderly. But his eyes are dark, the threat there once more.

“When I take what I want--when you give me what I want--it’s not gonna be in a fucking kitchen. I’m too old for this shit. Dirty talk is all well and good, got you to blow like a teenager--but when I finally fuck you for real? I’m gonna do it in that pretty bed I know you’ve got. That way when you lay down, when you say those pretty prayers of yours, you’re gonna be thinking about me. Every. Single. Night.”

And with that, he’s gone. Neatly striding out, closing the door behind him almost silently. Like the ghosts he loves to chase after. Leaving Joseph breathless and confused and so close to turned on again that it’s something like a miracle. 

He...wants. God help him but he _wants_ everything Robert is promising.

Some days he’s not sure if that makes Robert the sinner among them...or him.


End file.
